Grimm Slayer: Jaune Arc
by Rathalos156
Summary: My name is Jaune Arc. I was weak because of my father's reluctance to train me but when I found a sword that talked, my world changed. My name is Jaune Arc, Grimm Slayer
1. Grimm Slayer Of the Arc's meet Reaper

Chapter 1: Grimm Slayer of Arc's Meets Reaper of the Rose

*Disclaimer* I don't own RWBY, RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum(God bless his soul) does.

* * *

 ***Hi guys this my first Time actually writing fanfiction so yeah hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. On with the show!***

"hello" Normal speech

' _hello_ ' Thoughts/Jaune's telepathy

 _ **'hello'**_ Garm speaking

 **'hello'** Garm thinking

*The Red and the Black armored hunter was last seen fending off a Grimm horde near a settlement near the coast of Vale. His Identity is still unknown due to his fully enclosed helmet not showing any signs of facial features. But as you can see from this footage that he is a very **Experienced** hunter and looks cap-*

The CCT feed was cut off by the hologram of a beautiful green-eyed blonde woman in her mid-twenties. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun with glasses that had a gold trim to the frame, a formal shirt that exposes just a little bit of cleavage with a purple cape, a black corset and business skirt that showed all of her curves, black stockings and high heels. "Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the chosen 500,000 students privileged to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. Once you pass initiation you will be considered adults, best to take this opportunity and make the best of it"

The hologram deactivated and the Beacon-hopefuls went back to what they were doing before. _'Ugh... Why did we humans have to make these flying death traps? I mean seriously! were supposed to be on the ground not up in the-HURK!'_ Thought one... VERY airsick Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc is a seventeen-year-old huntsman-in-training. He wore a dark-blue trenchcoat with a hoodie attached, a silvery gray chest plate with a black shirt underneath, black greaves with a cross belt with a silver skull belt buckle and black gauntlets and combat boots (with silver accents on both). He had long blonde hair that reached his neck that was spiky yet soft-looking, he also had dark cobalt eyes with a very handsome face.

He had two swords, Crocea Mors, a nearly indestructible sword, and shield, and Garm, a greatsword as tall he is with a red-bladed edge that curved and a skull with one of its eyes scratched near the grip of it. He had good weapons but Garm was a little more special as it is a sentient weapon, able to telepathically communicate with Jaune and train him.

 _ **'Jaune, don't be so overdramatic, you know once you get the medication you'll be better.'**_ The gigantic sword said.

 _'That's easy for you to say, you're a sword!'_ Jaune telepathically replied.

With the ships final rock, Jaune couldn't take it anymore and he rushed to the nearest bin.

"Guess, the views not for everyone." a girl with long blonde hair said.

"EWW, YANG ITS ON YOUR BOOTS!" a girl that was way too adorable said

" AGH, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

* * *

*LineBreak*

As the bullhead landed, Jaune rushed outside and started kissing the ground as if it was Monty Oum himself. "I'm never leaving the ground ever again, ever," Jaune said while he was still kissing the ground.

 _ **'Jaune, get up already! your making yourself look like a fool!'**_ Garm said irritated with his master/friend.

' _Okay, I'll stop it!_ ' Jaune replied

After they left the airship docks, Jaune started to walk around and explore, looking at what beacon has to offer. He then came upon his great-grandfather's statue and looked at it with admiration, awe, and apprehension. Jaune started to think if he will ever be a normal person and if he can be strong enough to uphold his families legacy. He was also getting a little bored, so he opted to try and go to the main hall where everyone was supposed to go. That is until he heard an explosion, with great caution he draws Garm and Crocea Mors, one to parry, and one to crush and slice, and heads to where he heard the explosion. Once he got to where the commotion was, he saw a crater, two girls walking away, and a girl in a gothic-lolita outfit lying in the said crater, looking like a sad kicked puppy.

Jaune just sighed in relief that it wasn't any sort of attack on anyone and immediately sheathes Crocea Mors and Garm back. To those that don't know about the Arc family trait's, is that all Arc's have bleeding hearts, and are overall the nicest family you'll know. So when Jaune saw her in the crater he just wanted to her just because it was the right thing to do.

' _I better help her up, she looks like she's having a rough day. Aw well, like mom said "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"_ '. So with a smile, Jaune walked towards her to try and help.

Ruby Rose was not happy, her sister just ditched her, she bumped and exploded because of a crabby girl waving dust around, and now she's all alone. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you could use a hand" A deep and soft voice said in a concerned yet playful tone. Ruby looked up and suddenly had to fight a very bright red blush down, because of the sight she just saw. A boy about seventeen-years-old, with shoulder-length blonde hair, deep cobalt eyes, a tan complexion, and a gorgeous (borderline angelic) face was looking down at her with his hand offering to help her up. What made her blush, however, was because of how he was smiling this soft handsome smile, combine that with the sun behind him shining on his blonde hair, made him look like an angel that came to help her specifically. Ruby was so entranced by the angel-like boy that she couldn't hear the teen asking if she was okay. A few more seconds and Ruby came back to her senses, blushing brighter than her own cloak, and replied with "Yeah, I-I'm f-fine" with a cute stutter. Then she realized who he was, he was the guy threw up in the airship.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship," Ruby said.

"Hey, Motion sickness is a more common problem than most people realize" Jaune replied

"Sorry, its just Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby lied

"Oh, yeah well how about I call you Crater Face" Jaune replied with a smirk

"Hey, that was an accident and you know it!" Ruby shouted, "And my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!"

The teen then helped her up and introduced himself. "Well, I'm glad you're alright, anyways I forgot to introduce myself. Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby's brow rose and said "Do they"

"I don't know do you?" Jaune replied with his charming smile

"I-uh d-don-don't k-know," Ruby said with a red face

"I'm just teasing, don't think too much about it," Jaune said

Ruby just nodded, with a light pink still adorning her cheeks. With the conversation ending, only awkward silence remained and with Ruby being Ruby she tried to find common ground on her favorite topic. "So, I've got this thing," Ruby said before reaching behind her back and unfurling a giant black and red scythe!

" **Whoah!** Is that a scythe!?" Jaune said in awe

"Yep, she's also a high-caliber-impact sniper rifle," Ruby said in pride

"What!? It's also a gun! That is so sick! Not as cool as Garm or Crocea Mors but pretty awesome!" Jaune said with utmost admiration

"Well, I did go a bit overboard designing and making her" Ruby replied

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune said curiously

She nodded

"AWESOME! I have the coolest friend ever!" Jaune said

Ruby blushed. "So... Um uh can you show me your weapons? Since I showed you, you know, I showed you mine." Ruby said a bit more shyly, she was not used to compliments for being herself. "Oh... Uh sure but they're not that special _Unless you know what Garm is_ " Jaune said, thinking the last part. Jaune then unsheathes Crocea Mors and mecha-shifted the sheath to a white shield with two gold Arcs adorning it. "This is Crocea Mors. My trusty sword and shield, they're both near indestructible so they can take a serious hit before they break, which would be a long time. The sword is extremely sharp, and it completely ignores any bone armor a Grimm has, it can even cut through 7-inch steel walls like butter and still be sharp." Jaune explained, proud of his ancestor's weapon. Ruby was awed by such a simple yet very powerful weapon. "Wow, Jaune how did you make her," Ruby said still awestruck by the weapon. "Well, Rubes it's a hand me down. I didn't make it, it was my Great-Grandfather's till he passed it to his son, then to my Grandpa, then to Dad, and now to me. This weapon has been around since the Great War." Jaune further explained the history of the weapon, smiling fondly as he did. "Wow, that so cool!" Ruby said, "Wait, Jaune what about that other one the great sword?". Jaune then drew Garm, Ruby just looked awestruck by the weapon. Jaune then gave a thorough explanation to Ruby about what the weapon does. "This is Garm he's my greatsword, though he looks more like a sharpened gigantic slab of metal with a red-edged blade he is actually very light for me to carry," Jaune said as he embedded the sword to the ground, but due to its weight, it made a small crater. ' _No way is that thing light, it just made a freaking crater!_ ' Ruby thought with nothing but awe as he lifted the sword and put it back on his back.

"So, uh Rubes shouldn't we be in the main hall for the ceremony" Jaune said. Ruby's eyes widened, and she started to panic. "Oh No! Were gonna be late!" She cried out. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jaune said, grabbing Ruby's hand, and sprinting towards the Main Hall with great speed with a charming goofy grin on his face.

Ruby felt her heart quicken and skip a beat, looking at Jaune. ' _Could this be love at first sight'_ Ruby thought. And as she looked at his face again only one conclusion came up. _'Yes, I think it is'_ She thought with a smile.

* * *

 **And that would be the end of my first chapter. Wow, a lot of Lancaster fluff there it kinda just wrote it by itself I mean Wow.**

 **Also for anyone wondering or about to give me a review on why I didn't put Jaune's past is because some chapters will have Flashbacks on how he became a Grimm Slayer. Anyways thx for reading Ciaou~!**


	2. Initiation Mayhem Part 1

Chapter 2: Initiation Mayhem! Part 1

*Disclaimer* I don't own RWBY, RoosterTeeth does

* * *

 **Hey, everybody, Rathalos here and were now in chapter 2. I'm letting you guys in know in this author's note that in this chapter that some of the fight scene's might not be that good since it's my first time writing them. Also for any female readers be warned of any nosebleed (You'll find out why ;) ). Now on with the show!**

"hello" Normal speech

' _hello_ ' Thoughts/Jaune's telepathy

 _ **"hello"**_ Garm speaking telepathically

 **'hello,'** Garm thinking

* * *

Jaune and Ruby arrived at the Main Hall just in time before the ceremony could really start. "Ruby! Over Here! I Saved You A Spot" A blonde girl with long flowing hair, gorgeous body, and a cowgirl-esque get up shouted. "Oh! Jaune, that's my sister over there," Ruby said pointing in the direction of said sister "I gotta go, I'll see you later, right Jaune?" She threw in a puppy dog pout that would have made you ball over with cuteness. "Okay, Ruby just know that I'm gonna be right over there," Jaune said with a smile. With that Ruby went sprinting in her sister's direction, with a very red face.

 _ **'Okay, Jaune now let's see what the ceremony hold's for us'**_ Garm told his Master. ' _Yeah, let's see Garm, let's see.'_ Jaune said

*One Boring Speech Later*

Everyone then gathered in the ballroom to sleep, as Glynda told them after Ozpin's speech. The boy's and girls went to different changing rooms to get changed into their sleepwear. Once changed, they went to the ballroom to set up their sleeping bags to go and sleep. The student made a divide between the genders, with the guys, dudes, and boys on one side of the Ballroom, while the girls on the other. A huge gap in between them served as the imaginary wall separating the genders.

Ruby was with her sister Yang Xiao-Long, A very beautiful girl with long blonde hair, huge breasts, lilac eyes, and a body most models would envy. Ruby was lying down in her pajamas, writing in a journal as Yang laid next to her.

"Man, this feels nice! It's like a giant slumber party," Yang said to her sister, excited after today's event's

"Don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby replied

"I know I do" Yang purred looking at the boys flexing their muscles to try and impress the girls.

Suddenly the door opened, with Jaune coming out wearing only black shorts and shirtless, Jaune then went to the gap and started setting up where he was gonna sleep. The sound made by the door attracted the attention of everybody (Except for Ruby she was still preoccupied with writing in her journal) in the room, looking around they spotted the Arc teen. All the noise suddenly stopped as they stared at the young Arc, most of them being female. "..." Yang couldn't even get a word out, heck anyone that saw the Arc teen wouldn't even be able to speak at the sight. To the people that saw the Arc at first glance, he didn't seem like much due to him wearing that trench coat and armor making it hard to know what was underneath. The sight that beheld them would be the closest thing to perfection.

Jaune was ripped, shredded, and sexy. He had rock-hard eight-pack abs, they were defined, sturdy, and strong. His arms biceps were bulging, but lean enough to look slim, it was also very toned. His chest had a definition that even bodybuilders couldn't get. But the most eye-catching was the tattooed rune that was on the right side of his chest. It resembled some sort of J and T put together with the T being on its side. The female Beacon-hopefuls were red-faced, nose bleeding, and squealing silently.

Yang was just looking entranced by the sight of the shirtless Arc. Several thoughts sprang up in Yang's mind, like how it would feel to be held in those arms, how he might kiss her gently, yet passionately, how big he was-. "Yang! Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby's concerned question cut her off from thinking borderline insanely hot and erotic thoughts of the blonde knight **(Which would turn this into an M rated fic. So nope cutting it there)**. "Ruby, there's this insanely hot guy right there and you're not even bothered?" Yang asked incredulously while trying, and failing to wipe the bloodstream coming out of her nose off. "Hot guy?" Ruby questioned. Yang nodded. Ruby then starts to look around and immediately spots Jaune. "That's just Jaune he's not h-." Ruby then realizes Jaune's state of dress or rather state of undress. "H-Hot!" Ruby shout's with a red face. ' _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Oh no, he's hot!_ ' Ruby panicked. This, however, gains the attention of the Arc and start walking toward them.

"Hey, Ruby! Who's your friend?" Jaune asked, but was a little confused when he saw that both couldn't speak and were red-faced. Then he realized he was shirtless, "Oh, Jeez! Not again!" Jaune shouted in embarrassment, getting flushed and red, and rushed to his spot to get a black muscle shirt. He sighed in relief and put it on, thus ending the show. As Ruby snapped out off it with her sister, Jaune came back and apologized. "I'm so sorry Ruby, I forgot I was in public. Normally I sleep shirtless, so I'm really sorry!" Jaune said still a little red in embarrassment. "Oh, um... i-its o-okay Jaune, i-its fine" Ruby stuttered. Yang just nodded. "So, anyways who's your friend?" Jaune asked. Ruby was about to answer until Yang cut her off. "Hey, there hot stuff! Names Yang Xiao-Long! Nice to meet cha' I'm Rubes Big Sis, how come she never told me about you." Yang introduced. "Hi there Yang it's nice to meet you, my name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue." Jaune introduced, unconsciously smiling the legendary Arc "LadyKiller" smile. Yang and Ruby turned red and almost melted at the sight. So after introductions, Yang, Ruby, and Jaune talked until Jaune left them to go to sleep.

* * *

*Initiation day*

Today was Initiation, the day that they become huntsman and huntresses. Over the school speakers, Professor Goodwitch told the Initiates that they are to change and be combat ready inside the locker rooms. Jaune was already in his combat outfit with a new addition he was carrying, a helmet that looked like a Knight crossed with an Executioner with three vents on the right side of it looking very menacing yet badass and cool at the same time, and currently looking for where they put Garm and Crocea Mors. "There is no way in hell that I put it in 696, why would I even go that far!" Jaune ranted.

He walked a little further until he saw exactly where his locker was. It was right in between two girls, the first girl had red scarlet hair styled in a ponytail and had revealing bronze armor with a red sash attached to her skirt, and what looks like a red and bronze sword, and a pure bronze shield and the second girl had hair as white as snow, wearing a bolero jacket with a corset and combat skirt multi-action dust-revolving rapier. **(Ruby isn't the only one that knows weapons)**

Walking towards them, he then passes them both over to get to his locker and get Garm and Crocea Mors. He then ponders in thought and by pondering start talking with Garm telepathically. _"Hey, Garm do you sense anything in the forest's direction because my instincts keep telling that there's a stronger Grimm in there and is telling me to fight and kill it'_ Jaune said to Garm. _**"I sense it, yes, it is very strong, a good enough meal for me. Jaune, once you find it please stab it and let me eat, I've been starving since we arrived"**_ Garm said with excitement and hunger as if it was starving and hungry enough to eat a whole buffet restaurant, ' _You Grimm Eaters always hungry, but you know, you didn't have to ask. As I always provide_ ' Jaune replied with hidden sadistic glee as he thought of the brutal ways he could kill and dismember the Grimm. He was brought out of his scheming when he heard a very loud shout.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Weiss said, fuming at the insolent boy that just ignored her and THE Pyrrha Nikos. He then turned towards her and looked her dead in the eyes and said "Oh sorry, what did you say?" the boy asked. "Do you even know who you're talking to!"

"Uh... No?"

"MY NAME IS WEISS SCHNEE, YOU DOLT!"

"Oh... nice to meet you!"

Weiss falls over anime style

"Hello, nice to meet you uhm...?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. And its certainly nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"No, I haven't seen or met you I'm afraid."

"Oh! Then alrighty then. My name is Pyrrha Nikos" she said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too Pyrrha!" Jaune said before he gave her his most charming grin.

Pyrrha flushed and went red at the sight. **(Pyrrha was asleep when Jaune was shirtless, so she doesn't know that Jaune is muscular at all)**

Jaune then went away, leaving a flushed champion and fuming heiress.

*LineBreak*

As Jaune got to the cliff's he saw everybody on something metallic. He then opted to do the same once, in position, he listened to Ozpin's instruction.

"You, are to be sent into the Emerald Forest. You will optimize to make your own landing strategy. Once you have landed find a partner that you will work and live with for the next four years."

Jaune swore he heard a cute whine.

"That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner. Once that is done your mission would be to retrieve the relics in the ruins 50 klicks from here."

Jaune then heard a loud "WHAT!"

Jaune then put his helmet on and asked a question that was still bothering him, so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin questioned.

"Sir, uh... what exactly is our landing strategy"

"You'll be making that on your own Mr. Arc"

Jaune then heard a metallic sounding click and looked down. He then looked at the others and saw that they've already been launched, he then looked back to Ozpin just in time to see him make that smug smirk.

"FUCK YOU-" Jaune get's cut off as he's launched into the forest, still shouting Ozpin's name.

Ozpin just took a sip from his piping hot mug, smirked and said "My little dear nephew. He's a little rude, ain't he Glynda?". Glynda just sighed and hoped her little Jauney would be okay.

* * *

*Now Back To Jaune*

"OOOOOZZZZZZPPPPIIIIIINNNN!"

As Jaune was falling, he suddenly thought of his landing strategy. ' _Garm! Sorry about this!_ ' Jaune told Garm. Jaune then drew Garm and placed him on a branch as he fell on it. Landing on Garm in an upright position, he then proceeded to surf on the treeline as they descended, cutting some of the branches as he did so and landing on the forest floor embedding Garm on the ground, making a crater the size of an Ursa Minor, holding Garm's handle and on one knee with him breathing heavily through his helmet. He then stood up and was immediately surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, he counted all the snarling Grimm in his mind and smirked when he saw the Beowolf Alpha making it twenty-one Beowolves in total.

"Alright, you ambush me right as I land and try to give me a bad day before it could even start" Jaune scowled, all manner of the goofiness that he had replaced by a predator that was ready to hunt down and completely obliterate its prey. "Well, you guys can be the first meal of my sword, he's been starving you see and you look like perfect appetizers'".

*Play-Indestructible*

What happened next was unbelievable. The pack rushed Jaune with one member getting close to swipe its razor-sharp claws, only to be cut in half by Garm's sharp blade. Two beowolves then flanked Jaune on both of his sides just as he killed the first one, only for Jaune to stab Garm to the ground using Garm and jumping using the motion to flip himself to a handstand position gripping Garm's handle causing the two that was flanking Jaune to slam their heads on the flat side of the sword, giving enough time for Jaune to draw Crocea Mors and stabbing one Beowolf in the head and giving an aura-enhanced punch to the other killing both. The others then attacked Jaune all at the same time, with Jaune dodging every single one with grace, looking more like a deadly dance of death. He then hefted Garm, infusing it with his aura making the runes previously unseen on the blade to appear, glowing white with power and energy, and with one slash Jaune unleashed a white wave of aura slicing all of the Grimm in half killing them instantly including the alpha.

*End-Indestructible*

Due to Garm's special properties, the bodies weren't dissolving like they normally do instead they were bleeding black pools of blood, signifying to our Grimm slayer that the Grimm he killed was completely dead and won't just come back stronger from the black pools where they came. He then heard a rustling in the bushes, raising his sword he turned around pointing it at the individual. Only to gasp as he was pointing his sword at Pyrrha causing him to lower it and apologize profusely.

"It's okay Jaune don't worry about it you were only cautious after all" Pyrrha said.

With the apologies done, they partnered up and immediately tried to get to the ruins

*Ten minutes later*

We now find them running away from a giant Deathstalker. As they ran Jaune got the idea of a lifetime, he could just ride the Deathstalker with Pyrrha to the ruins. With that in mind, he took Pyrrha's hand and jumped on the Deathstalker with Pyrrha. About an hour passed and they crashed through some trees finally finding the ruins. As he looked around, he noticed that everyone was there and they were all looking upward at a specific spot and he saw Ruby falling. and being himself he impales Garm onto the Deathstalker and used it as a leverage and spring boarded towards Ruby at high-speed catching her and using his aura, pulsing it at his feet, to slow down there descent. "Just dropping in" Jaune just grinned.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a very long chapter for me to write and I'm exhausted.**

 **Thx for reading. See ya next chapter Ciao~**


	3. Initiation Mayhem Part 2

Chapter 3: Initiation Mayhem Part 2

 **Hey, everybody! So stoked to see that you guys are reading my story. I mean come on 1,000 views overnight that just makes me feel honored that you guys are reading it and liking it so much I might actually cry! Anyways back to the matter at hand, welcome to chapter 3 of Grimm Slayer: Jaune Arc. And if anyone can make fanart of what Jaune looks like with Garm and his armor then I'll be really happy.**

"hello" Talking/Normal Speech

' _hello_ ' Thoughts/Jaune talking telepathically

 **" _h_ _ello_ "** Garm speaking telepathically

 **'hello,'** Garm's thoughts

 **[ hello] **Grimm Slayer mode

" **hello** " Techniques

* * *

" Just dropping in?" Jaune said with a grin **(Though, you wouldn't see it because he's wearing his helmet)**. Ruby just blushed and pulled her hood over her head so Jaune wouldn't see. As they were descending, the others looked up and thought they were looking at a Knight of Oum from olden times, as the way his trench coat fluttered like a cape, the sun shining down on his armor giving it a shine that looked ethereal and majestic, made it seem as though he was. Once landing, Jaune went back to the now dead Deathstalker and ripped Garm out of the bleeding, rotting carcass. If you looked closely, the runes and the skull on the gigantic sword started to glow a bright red before turning white and black as the glow faded. Jaune then puts Garm on his back clipping it on the back of his armor, which had magnetic clips built into the armor that Jaune wore. Then Jaune turned to his fellow initiates and was met by stares.

"Uh... hi?"

In the normal world, we wouldn't be able to peer into a fellow human's mind but we are not in the normal world. So let's see what they're thinking shall we. Guess who's thinking what.

' _WHAT THE FUCK!? DID HE JUST SPRING BOARDED OFF A DEATHSTALKER AND LAND LIKE SOME KIND OF SUPERHERO!?_ '

' _That might be useful in the future to learn when will I get some pancakes?_ '

' _WOAH, sexy hunk got skills, Mama likey_ '

' _Not another Nora_ _pls_ '

'He's _handsome, doesn't know who I am, strong. Mom, I found my man and I'm not gonna let go!_ '

Okay, that was a bad idea. Back to the story.

"Uh... are you guys okay?" Jaune asked

That question brought them out of their stupor and thoughts.\

"Uh... who are you?" A girl with black hair, a bow on her head, asked.

"Oh! My name is Jaune Arc. This is my partner Pyrrha." Jaune replied

"Hello!" Pyrrha said

"Oh, my name is Blake Belladonna, and this my partner Yang Xiao-Long" The now revealed Blake said, with Yang waving and winking.

"OH! HI THERE! I'M NORA, NICE TO MEET YOU, DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES! WE COULD BE PANCAKE BUDDIES! OH! ALMOST FORGOT, THIS IS MY PARTNER LIE RIN!"

Rin just falls down and starts to rest.

"Anyways, hey Ruby where's your partner?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Well... She may or may not have jumped with me when we were still on a giant Nevermore earlier." Ruby said, sheepishly.

Just then they heard a loud cry up above saying "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"I told her to jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling"

And she was falling, FAST!

"Oh shit!" Jaune cursed, he then started running, until he got to a tree and... started running up on it.

' _Gonna have to use one them,_ ' Jaune thought, as he got to the top of the tree and took out his shield then jumped.

" **ARC SECRET TECHNIQUE: AURA AIR RUN!** ," Jaune said and then with pulses of his aura, proceeded to run on the air catching Weiss in his arms. Unclipping his shield from his arm he then proceeded to stand on his shield and angle it, to slow down their fall. As they were nearing the ground, Jaune then drew Garm and stabbed it at a nearby tree, and used it as a brake to slow them down. Once they stopped at the very bottom, Jaune backflipped, his helmet coming off as he did, and landed gracefully on one knee with both of his arms still holding the stunned heiress. He then looked at Weiss and asked with a concerned tone in his voice "Are you alright, Miss Weiss?".

At that moment Weiss started to blush and turn bright red, her heart beating incredibly fast as she looked at the man who saved her from certain death. She then noticed his deep cobalt blue eyes looking at her with genuine concern, his blonde hair swaying and shining like spurned golden silk. She then whispered "My Hero..."

She then noticed their position and hurriedly got off, while a dark red blush appeared on her face. She then turned to look at Jaune, "Thank you, Mr. Arc, I hope to repay you for your u-uh rescue." She stuttered slightly. Jaune just chuckled, stood up, and unconsciously smiled his charming smile and said: "Think nothing of it, I was only doing what anyone would do if they had the power to do it".

Not noticing the heiress start blushing profusely, he then turned to look at the Nevermore circling around them. "Okay, everyone just take a relic and let's go, that was our missions priority." With that said and done Jaune and Ruby took their pieces, Jaune took the White Rook piece and Ruby took the White knight piece. After they take the pieces the Nevermore sends them its razor-sharp feathers raining down on the students. They dodged, with Jaune deploying his shield to guard. "Okay, everybody run to the ruins!" everyone nods and follows Jaune's order. As they ran, they saw a bridge and decided to cross it hurriedly, then while running on the bridge, Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora, Rin, Weiss, and Yang saw the Nevermore, divebombing towards them. "SHIT! EVERYONE JUMP!" Jaune shouts just as the Nevermore crashed onto the bridge destroying it. Luckily they heard the warning in time and was now using the broken, falling pieces of it to get across with surprising agility and reflexes. Once across, they headed to the ruins. They then saw the Nevermore just hovering over them, it then proceeded to screech and roar.

"Alright everybody, let's do this as one unit. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss I want you guys to ground this guy and give it the finishing blow. Me, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin will give you the openings to do it. Are you ready?" They just nodded. "Okay, let's get hunting!" Jaune shouted, drawing Crocea Mors and his shield, and ran to the black and white beast full speed. Everyone soon followed, Jaune went with an overhead strike to the Nevermore's legs, causing the beast to cry out in pain and to fly up to attack. Big mistake, as soon as it flew up, Rin and Blake worked together to weaken its wings by shooting and cutting it up with Gambol Shroud and StormFlower, as soon as the Nevermore touches the ground Nora comes with a devastating hammer strike powered by one her grenades straight to its head with Magnhild. Pyrrha and Yang then break the wings with their weapons and Yang followed it up with a devastating haymaker to its sternum breaking it and making it hard for the nevermore to breathe. It then started to flail around, until Weiss froze its legs with ice dust. Weiss then lined up a path for Ruby with gravity glyphs, Blake then tied Gambol Shroud's ribbon to two pillars making a make-shift human slingshot. Ruby then replaced Crescent Rose's magazine for gravity dust rounds, Weiss then made a glyph that held the ribbon in place. Ruby looked at Weiss.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Can I?" Weiss said in a confident tone

"Oh, you can't the-"

"Of course I can!"

With that answer, they proceeded to launch Ruby at the Nevermore, Ruby firing Crescent Rose to increase her speed, and snagged Crescent Rose's blade on the Nevermore's neck and proceeded to run up the cliff dragging the Nevermore with her, with Weiss' glyph's helping her. Once she reached the top, the Nevermore got snagged on one of the rocks on the cliff, giving a pulling force enough for her to decapitate the Nevermore. Ruby lands gracefully on top of the cliff, her cloak billowing in the wind giving her a majestic appearance.

*LineBreak*

After they were done, they then proceeded to return to Beacon. They talked to pass the time and to ponder about a certain blonde, how he seemed to lead them to battle like a professional, the confidence, and the strength, just who is Jaune Arc. Said blonde was talking to Garm about the possible enemy that they could have missed.

' _Garm, you said a powerful Grimm would be here at Initiation! How is it not here!?_ ' Jaune said. _**"I don't know Jaune, the malice disappeared off its presence, like it disappeared out of thin air,"**_ Garm said alert and cautious. Just then a huge burst of malice and hate burst out nowhere, almost sending Jaune to his feet, accompanied by a massive primal roar. The group was suddenly cautious, as anything that could have made that roar could be close by, so they grabbed and readied their weapons. Garm finally sensed where the malice was located and... It was right above them! _**"Jaune, lookout! Above you!"**_ Jaune looked and saw it coming down on them. "EVERYONE, WATCH OUT!" as soon as they heard this, they dodged the incoming fist above them. The fist made an impact on the ground, the force creating a huge gust of air sending up dust and debris everywhere that toppled everyone to the ground. As the dust cleared up they saw, exactly what made the attack, and they were terrified.

The Grimm was 20-feet tall, its head was shaped like an Ursa's but its snout was longer, had horns, and a mane of thick black hair covering its neck, the body was covered in thick bone plated armor with spikes all over its body, its arms were like a Beringel big, bulky, and strong except that it was also armored and spiked, the legs of the monstrosity were like pillars sturdy, strong, and armored with claws, the tail was long and covered with plates of bone with a Deathstalker stinger at the end dripping with acidic venom at the ground. Its eyes were a gleaming red, with red tribal-like stripes on its armor and mask.

It roared viciously, showing its razor-sharp fangs, dripping with drool. Everyone thought they would die here, despair pouring into their souls, they were outmatched tired and low on aura after trying to kill the Nevermore, all except one. Jaune looked at everyone and saw their despair, he then stood up and decide to reveal his secret, knowing that he could trust them even if they just met. ' _Garm, are you ready?_ ' Jaune said. _**"You know I'm always ready, partner'**_ Garm said, excited to kill and eat a stronger meal. ' _Remember, how we first met?'_ Jaune said remembering the moment intimately. _**"**_ _ **You mean when you found me and used my power to kill the Grimm that tried to kill your sister?"**_ Garm said. ' _Yeah, I promised to protect everyone dear to me, and you wanted to eat all the Grimm to create peace._ ' Jaune said. Looking back to his friends, he saw them giving him confused looks. ' _Well they're precious to me now, and I'm willing to reveal this secret of ours, to protect them!_ '

*Play-Last one standing by Simple Plan*

Jaune's aura started radiating out of him like a brilliant light, the aura taking shape of armor on some places of his body, Jaune then stabs Garm at the ground as he drew it from his back. The red mist started to come out of Garm like a crimson fog, the mist then started infusing in with the aura armor, Jaune's trench coat, and helmet. He put on his helmet while it changed to a blood red color and gaining a wolf motif to it, the aura armor turned in to real blood red armor with black accents that had the motif of a wolf, his gauntlets changed giving the tips claws, his trench coat turned to a mixture of red and black with some black flames on the bottom, his pants and boots turned to greaves, and Garm was now glowing with bright red runes on its blade. Jaune's helmet now had dark blue crystal-like 'eyes'.

 **[ To fight monsters... You must become a monster]** Jaune said, his voice altered and mixed with something different, something hungry.

Jaune then started to walk slowly to the monster. The Grimm, noticing the prey coming toward him decided to attack, lifting its huge arms it tries to crush the prey with its strength. Only for one of its arms to be cut off and the other to be stopped by one hand. The beast backed away from the human in pain and roared in anger at having lost its limb. With Jaune's arm still raised up, he then draws Crocea Mors and proceeds to dual wield the blades. The Grimm attacks again, but now had to stay on the cautious side as this human smells just like an Old One. Jaune just parries its strike and with blazing speed gets behind the monster and stabs Garm to its back and ripping it out taking a chunk off its flesh. Before the monster could even retaliate, Jaune got above it using his previous trick and started to charge Garm's blade with the runes glowing brighter than before in midair. **[ GRIMM SLAYER TECHNIQUE: BLOOD FANG!]** with a roar of his technique he slashes Garm downward Unleashing a blood red wave of energy straight at the Grimm. The Grimm couldn't get out of the way and made contact with the energy, a bright light soon followed.

*End-Last one standing*

As the bright light fades, Jaune is seen lying on the ground unconscious and back to normal with the Grimm sliced in half its organs, entrails, and blood splattered across the ground. The group approaches Jaune but is stopped when they heard a cough. They then turned around and saw Headmaster Ozpin with professor Goodwitch staring at them. Ozpin then grabs Jaune and puts him on his back.

"Return to Beacon, Immediately. We have much to discuss." Ozpin said, then turned around heading to Beacon academy with Jaune on his back.

* * *

 **That was exhausting to write. Anywho that would be the end of chapter 3 and thank you for reading this so much.**

 **See ya next chapter, Ciao~**


	4. Legends Of Slayers! Revealing the Past!

Chapter 4: Legends Of Slayers! Revealing the Past!

 **Hey, there everybody and where back to another chapter of Grimm Slayer: Jaune Arc. This will be a Flashback Chapter, I will be telling you all about the terms that I used such as; Grimm Eater, Runes, and What kind of weapon is Garm. Now on with the show!**

"hello" Talking/Normal speech

' _hello_ ' Thoughts/Jaune talking telepathically

 _ **"hello"**_ Garm speaking

 **'hello' Garm's thoughts**

 **[ Hello] **Grimm Slayer mode

" **hello** " Technique's

* * *

As the group of teenagers headed back to Beacon Academy, they wondered exactly what is going on. What was that power? What did Jaune mean to fight monsters you must become a monster? These were some of the questions in the Beacon students head about the one enigma that is Jaune Arc. Once arriving at Beacon, the students were told to go with Ozpin, they did as requested while Jaune was taken to the infirmary. Following Ozpin, they found themselves arriving in Ozpin's office, Ozpin simply went to his desk, sat down, and gestured for them to sit as well. After taking their seats, the seven girls looked at the headmaster expecting an explanation. "You seven might be wondering why I called you here. I have called you here as you have witnessed a secret that may put you in grave danger." Ozpin said with a seriousness only a hardened huntsman would have. Ruby then asked the question that they all were wondering. "Uhm... Sir, what was that power that Jaune used? Why did he manifest some kind of armor? And what did he mean when he said: "to fight monsters, you must become a monster" ". To answer her question, he asked her another question.

"Have you heard of the stories of the Grimm Slayers?" Seeing they're confused faces he continued.

* * *

 ***** **Long ago, back when Remnant was still young. Grimm existed way before us humans came along, back in this time when there were no Humans or Faunus, Grimm preyed on each other. The Grimm back then was only one entity, feed, grow, and expand, they lived just like any wild animal. But the Grimm were also different. The Grimm was once animals, like any dog, cat, and pet, they weren't black and white, their eyes didn't glow red. All of them had color to them, Black and Red, White and Blue, some were even just plain gold. It wasn't until the blood of a Dark Daemonium was spread that they turned to what they are now. Five of these Old Grimm survived the corruption due to them having the very first aura and given a blessing from one of Oum's angels, Pavan. Garm, The Dire Wolf, Serpentis, The Water Serpent, Celsius, The Earth Bear, Desma, The Blade Cat, and Thunder, The Saber-tooth. These five Old Grimm were the devourers of the Grimm, they were creatures of light and dark. Day by day, they grew stronger from every Grimm they ate, the stronger the Grimm, the stronger they become. When Man came to be, we were immediately attacked by the Grimm, everything being devoured by the monsters. Man should have been extinct, but we were saved from our own destruction, by the very things that tried to kill us.**

 **As time went on, we advanced our tech, we became smarter more adaptable, then the Faunus came. We were afraid of these new individuals, we thought of them as the same kind of monsters that tried to kill us. That, was when the Great War started, out on the battlefield it was kill or be killed out there. No one was safe from the flames of war. That was until the first Abominations arrived, they killed everyone, Human, and Faunus. When the Old Ones came to fight the new threat, they were surprised that humanity wasn't waging war and working together with the Faunus to kill these monstrosities. So they helped, but even with their help, almost everyone perished, the Old Ones died and most of the Humans and Faunus were obliterated. Five survivors remained, three humans and two faunus, one of the humans, a man by the name of Jebediah, respected the beasts and decided to make five weapons that had parts of the beasts so that they were still fighting with them even if they were dead. A wizard of incredible power saw this and decided to help them make their weapons. He took the souls of the five Grimm and put them all into the weapons that were made.**

 **The weapons were stronger, powerful, and magic. The people who wielded the weapons took on aspects of the beasts that were in them. With these weapons, they won against the Abominations. Once the war was over, the weapons were hidden in absolute secrecy never to be found again. The man and the women that wielded the weapons were then dubbed the Grimm Slayers.**

* * *

After the story was done they were in awe. To think that Grimm with souls existed was baffling enough, but the thought that they were in weapons was even more amazing. "Wait! Jaune's sword, its one of them isn't it!" Ruby exclaimed the others were just as surprised at the revelation.

"Yes Miss Rose, Garm is one of the weapons but it's not an 'it'. It's a he."

"How did he even find Garm?" Weiss asked

"That is a story for another time, one I'm sure my nephew would like to tell you all about once Team announcements have been made" Ozpin chuckled

This made them freeze for about five seconds until the dam burst out.

"YOU'RE HIS UNCLE!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I'm pretty tired so I'll try to make it up to you guys.**

 **Until then see ya next chapter! Ciao~**


	5. Hero's Origins

Chapter 5: Hero's Origin

 **Hello everybody, I'm back! Sorry for the really short chapter from before and the very late update because of a mishap that happened and I was really tired but I'm back and ready to give you how Jaune and Garm exactly met. And I'm also notifying you of my DeviantArt account and I have submitted what Garm looks like. Now on with the show!**

*Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, RoosterTeeth does*

"hello" Talking/Normal speech

' _hello_ ' Thoughts/Telepathic Communication

 **"hello** **"** Garm Speaking

 _ **'hello'**_ Gark thinking

 **[** **hello** **]** Grimm Slayer Mode

" **hello** " Techniques

* * *

*Jaune's Pov*

In the mindscape of a certain knight

' _Ugh... What happened_ ' I woke up with a massive headache and as I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a white void-like space. As I looked around I noticed my suit of armor and Crocea Mors in the corner in a display case. And in the middle of the room was Garm standing proud and tall, looking at me with his blue sapphire eyes. Garm in the mindscape is in his True Form, a massive red and black wolf with black smooth bone plates that looked regal for a Grimm all over his back and body. Garm had very big teeth that were about the size of his great sword form. His mask and armor adorned with red tribal stripes that glowed in an ominous manner, looking down at me with his feral grin in place.

*Third Person Pov*

 **"Welcome, Jaune, back to your mind where I reside. I had a feast from that abomination that you slew so I thank you, those small fries didn't even satisfy my appetite."** Garm said in a booming voice that sounded powerful and ancient. ' _Hey, Garm, what's up 'cause I'm pretty sure that you did not bring me here just to chat right after I killed the_ abomination' Jaune said in a tone that revealed how serious he was about the situation. Garm sighed knowing that there's nothing that could be done to keep Jaune from what he will undergo. **"Jaune, I may have forgotten to tell you this when you were just a child but there is a change that will happen once the shattered moon turns full in a hundred years, this is that hundredth year and in five days time, the moon will be full and you will change. You, Jaune Arc, will gain so much once the change is done but the only consequence would be that the change would be extremely painful and you would no longer be human"** Garm explained with a concerned and worried tone for his wielder. Garm over the years of being wielded and used by Jaune grew attached to him like a father or friend would and he did not want the boy to be hurt. At this Jaune's eyes widened for a brief second before his eyes softened and smiled at Garm. ' _Garm, I know you're worried but I want you to not worry alright. If this change allows me to protect everyone then I'll gladly undergo the change, I chose this path now let me finish it._ ' Jaune said with a soft smile.

 **"I know that Jaune, you are the only wielder that I trust and during this time I've had this connection with you, hell your practically the cub I've never had!"** Garm said with a few smiles and giggles. Jaune grins at his fatherly figure, noting how his dad and Garm were practically the same sometimes.

' _Hey, remember when we first met? I remember seeing you there in that cave and you gave me enough power to save my sister_ ' Jaune said to his father figure

 **"Yeah, I remember that day like no other,"** Garm said

* * *

 _place far from Vale, a young twelve-year-old Jaune was with his sister in the forest. Running around and playing tag not knowing that they were straying farther and farther away from home. "Hey, Big Bro aren't we getting farther and farther from home?" His younger sister Jeane Arc asked. "What do you mean? I know this place like the back of my hand! don't doubt your Big Bro just like that alright Jeane." Jaune said with a big grin that made his adopted sister blush. Unknown to Jaune his sister had felt feelings that a sister shouldn't feel toward their brother, but she didn't know that as she was still very young. As Jaune and Jeane went further in the forest, they started to realize that this maybe wasn't such a good idea after all. It was starting to get dark and scary, especially with all the noises and unfamiliar tree's that looked almost black in color._

 _'Wait, black trees?' Jaune thought confused, knowing that around the area where they lived there weren't any black trees. They then decided to head back home to the house but when they turned around they found that they wandered off the path that they took and ventured deep into the Forbidden Woods. But with their fear and negative emotions in play, they were like an irresistible scent drawing any wandering Grimm closer and closer to the siblings. Then Jaune heard the one thing that he didn't want to hear, the growl of a Grimm. As they turned around Jaune could make out about a hundred blood-red eyes looking at them in the dark. Out of the dark one of the Grimm came out, It was a Beowolf alpha, and it stumbled upon the siblings that were like a buffet to the pack. Jaune did the only thing that he could do at that moment._

 _"RUN!" Jaune shouted and picked her sister up bridal style and started to run like he was being chased by death herself. With the Grimm noticing that their prey was getting away they gave chase. Jaune kept running and running for hours, hiding himself and his sister away from the Grimm for a little rest before he started to run again to the exact direction of where he knew the house was. With him running out of breath and growing weak, he started to slow down, he didn't even notice the beowolf creeping and striking before it was too late. As the hit landed, his ribs broke with some of the bone shards stabbing his lungs, making him unable to breathe. He landed right in a cave where it was pitch dark. He couldn't see anything apart from the mouth of the cave where his sister was scared and frightened and was about to be mauled by the Grimm. He tried speaking but he only coughed blood, and could only watch helplessly as his sister was about to die. That was until he heard it a voice that seemed ancient and furious. **"HELLO CHILD...DO YOU WISH FOR POWER?..."** It questioned, with a booming voice. Jaune then noticed the surroundings have stopped. And as he turned around he saw a sword, a Gigantic Sword with a blood-red edge, glowing with the runes being red. Jaune for the lack of a better word was shocked and couldn't seem to find his voice. **"I CAN GIVE YOU MY POWER TO PROTECT YOUR SISTER IF YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN."** The sword said. **"YOUR INJURED BUT YOU CAN TELEPATHICALLY SPEAK WITH ME. AND DON'T WORRY TIME HERE MOVES VERY FAST BUT THE TIME THEY HAVE IS SLOW. SO SPEAK IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR."** It said. The Jaune thought his answer to the sword. 'I accept'_

 _With the sword answered, time returned as it originally stood. **"GOOD ANSWER..."** Jaune heard before everything burned and Jaune felt everything that was broken heal instantly. With the healing done, Jaune stood up holding the sword as if it was a feather and started growling. His eyes once which were once blue was now a dark red with a slit in the middle, his canine teeth sharpened to points looking like canines of a wolf. His eyes now held a fury of a predator looking for new prey to devour, and with the newfound power, he charged with a furious roar that sounded more like a beast that had been wronged and ready to tear apart the one that wronged him._

 ***Not gonna die-By Skillet***

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up or refuse

 _Jaune reached the first Grimm that was about to maul Jeane and held it's throat. The Grimm started to thrash about with its jaws snapping at Jaune._

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

 _Jaune looked at the terrified Jeane and smiled. "Don't be scared okay sis, Big Bro will get the meanies alright."_

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

 _Jaune then turned back to the captured Grimm and scowled. As the Grimm continued to snarl, Jaune took the upper and lower jaw and he ripped the top half off of its skull silencing the Grimm permanently. The Alpha noticed the prey's sudden change in behavior and became wary. Jaune then turned to more of them and said "Who's next"_

Break their hold  
Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

 _As if sensing the challenge the Grimm charged. Jaune merely roared at them and charged them head-on. The first Grimm met its demise early by being slashed in half by the giant sword, another took the opportunity and bit his leg._

The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

 _Jaune merely stabbed the sword straight through the Grimm's neck decapitating it acting like a guillotine. A Beowolf tried to maul the blonde from behind but Jaune sensed the incoming attack and ducked while swinging his sword upwards decapitating the Grimm. More Grimm came and tried to kill Jaune, completely ignoring Jeane as Jaune became the higher threat._

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

 _Jeane ran away to go to the house and get help, leaving Jaune alone to face all the Grimm. Nevertheless, Jaune just kept on fighting and fighting until there was only one Grimm left to kill, the Alpha. Jaune was barely recognizable as he was drenched head to toe in Grimm blood, his red eyes still blazing and looking for more prey._

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back

 _Jaune saw the alpha running towards him, and proceeded to do the same. Once they reached each other, the Alpha went for a swipe to the blonde's stomach with Jaune narrowly avoiding the swipe but not coming out unscathed as one of the claws gave a deep cut to his side. Jaune went for a slice to the alpha's arms, which it dodged but unprepared for the kick that flew at its face._

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

 _With the Alpha disoriented, Jaune got the chance to slice off one of its arms, angering it greatly and making it roar in so much pain that it nearly deafened you due to it._

No, we're not gonna die tonight

 _Jaune then lets go of the sword and proceeded to punch the Grimm with a strength that no child should have at the age of 12 evidenced by the cracking bone mask of the monster. Jaune then took the other arm off the beast ripping it out of its socket from the Grimm. The Grimm roared in pain but was quickly silenced by its own arm going through its own mouth. The Grimm looked at the human that managed to kill its brethren one last time, only to feel fear as the Grimm saw a huge wolf's shadow from behind it and with that being it's last moments as the light in its eyes dimmed and went out signifying that it was dead._

Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight

 ***End Song***

 _As Jaune saw what happened by the cause of his bare hands. He was amazed. "JAUNE!" a voice yelled but to Jaune, the voice sounded farther and farther before he blacked out._

* * *

As Jaune came back to his mindscape after reminiscing with Garm, everything started to shake and fade. " _Well, it looks like we'll have to cut this short_ " Jaune said. **"Yeah partner, wouldn't want your new sexy partner to worry."** Garm snickered with a laugh. Jaune blushed and decided to leave then and there before any more comments were said. He then opened his eyes to see all of the girls awake and worried. "Well, I'm back guys, miss me"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, and if I didn't update fast enough. Also, pls r &r for me. I would greatly appreciate it. anywho Bye see you next chapter! Ciao**


End file.
